Alba and Jorge
is a relationship on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Ivonne Coll and Alfonso DiLuca. About Alba and Jorge start dating after he breaks up with his ex-fiancée, Sofia. They date for a while and he meets Alba's family. Jorge proposes to Alba, but she quickly turns down his proposal. Later Alba then opens up to her feelings for Jorge, but he tells her that he doesn't feel that way about her anymore. He and Alba get legally married so that Jorge is able to leave to visit his mother in Mexico and come back to Florida without any problems. Beginnings They meet while the Villanuevas live at The Marbella after their house gets flood damaged.Chapter Thirty-Eight Alba seems to stop by the Marbella gift shop, Seashells, often, as she gets a frequent shopper discount from Jorge. He asks her how things are going at home and, while hesitant, Alba affirms things are good. She's at the hotel also to see Jane, and when Alba's nursing client complains, Jorge charms her and mediates, which Alba notices, looking smitten. After getting advice from Xo on changing careers now that she has her green card, Alba reveals to the girls that she's a new shop assistant at Seashells.Chapter Forty-Eight When Alba's estranged sister Cecilia unexpectedly contacts her, Alba is furious with Jane. Jane tries to approach Alba at work, but Alba refuses to speak with her, which Jorge witnesses, concerned. Later, Alba agrees to talk with Jane and tells her a very emotional family secret, whilst the money pouch she was delivering is suddenly gone. Alba apologizes to Jorge and asks him to take the money out of her check. Jorge kindly says they should wait and see if it doesn't turn up.Chapter Forty-Nine Relationship Alba interest in Jorge develops into a crush, which her family starts to notice.Chapter Fifty-Three She works there for 3 years, side by side with Jorge, and learns that he has a girlfriend. When Jane learns that Jorge's single and not sad about it as it was coming on for a while, Jane happily relays the news to Alba, who immediately becomes nervous. Xo and Jane encourage Alba to make a move and she tries but returns home frustrated that nothing happened. When Xo intimates that it was barely a move, Alba gets flustered, clearly very smitten with Jorge and in new territory as she's frazzled about how to handle it. Xo convinces Alba to get dressed up, show a non-work side of herself and Alba, while trepidatious, decides to go along with it. She goes to Seashells and Jorge is speechless when he sees her. Unfortunately, Alba slips on something and falls down, with Jorge trying to help her. She returns home frustrated and feeling humiliated. Later, when Xo comes over to apologize, Alba tells them it worked — Jorge asked her out!Chapter Fifty-Eight After some time, Alba gets insecure as Jorge hasn't mentioned their date since first asking her out. Xo suggests she talk to him about it, and Alba pridefully walks up to Jorge at work, asks when are they going out and states if he has changed his mind he should tell her as she's not gonna just sit around. Jorge's sees through it and finds it sweet, telling Alba that he hasn't mentioned it yet because he's trying to figure out where to take her — he wants it to be special and he wants to show her the world. Following this, Alba just wears Jorge-goggles everywhere; at work, at home and even when Jane tries to talk to her she drifts off, completely swept away. Finally, Jorge makes a plan and surprises Alba with mini-golf (after overhearing her Jorge-goggled self singing its praises on the phone). Alba finds it sweet and very romantic, but they immediately have to hide when Jane turns up on her date with Dennis. They duck into a makeshift cave on the course and, swept up by the moment, Jorge kisses Alba and they start making out in the cave. Suddenly, they feel a flashlight on their faces as course security thinks they're being 'adventurous' in the cave, hilariously opposite of how Alba thinks of herself usually. She goes home with Jorge and comes to the pilot of Rogelio's telenovela the next morning. Jane and Xo marvel at Alba having stayed the night. She tells them they did not have sex — but she wanted to!Chapter Fifty-Nine Alba's hesitant at telling that she doesn't believe in sex outside of marriage because Jorge's had a lot of girlfriends. At work, Alba fantasizes about Jorge and when they're alone, he starts kissing her neck up against the wall. Alba stops it as she has to tell Jorge the truth. His reaction is shocking, as he says 'really?' and Alba asks to take her break, leaving a stunned Jorge in the shop. She later confides in Jane what Jorge did and is sad, but feels like she now knows his true character. It turns out Alba was mistaken: Jorge was only surprised and thought Alba broke up with him. Jorge asks if they can't be together, that he cares about her and wants a chance to be with her.Chapter Sixty Reading about the ICE raids and the horrible state of inhumanity in the country, Alba is outraged and want to do something. After she and Jorge witness a racist customer in Seashells, they're stunned and Alba's outrage increases. Jane suggests that she march, but Alba's worried they could try and take away her green card. After talking to Mateo about bravery, Alba feels it's only valiant if she stands up for justice and she tells Jorge she will march. Alba asks Jorge to join, heralding their civic duty, but Jorge is short with her and leaves. Alba figures out that he's undocumented and Jorge reveals to her that he was scammed by the immigration lawyer he had years back and lost all of his savings. He apologizes for not saying anything to Alba before, confiding he was worried because Alba is close with Rafael. Alba tells him he doesn't have to explain, and that she will march for them both.Chapter Sixty-One Alba and Jorge attend Rogelio's telenovela blessing together. At the reception following the ceremony, they talk about Alba's love of telenovelas. She tells Jorge that she loves the drama, passion, and twists, but chiefly her love of them stem from the time she and Xiomara could spend together despite their differences and many fights. Jorge says he loves her, then corrects to saying he loves that, what Alba just said. But then, he confirms that he does — he loves Alba, which is the first time he's said it to her. Alba says it back and they are so in love and happy at this milestone.Chapter Sixty-Two Jorge helps Alba gather things for Xiomara and Rogelio's impromptu wedding during a hurricane at The Marbella. Jorge finds white origami cranes from the kids club for decoration. He attends the wedding as Alba walks her daughter down the aisle and after the ceremony, he and Alba dance.Chapter Sixty-Four Alba and Jorge are in a relationship for a good while, enjoying each other and working together at The Marbella.Chapter Sixty-Nine Break-up One day, Jorge asks Alba to come in to do inventory at dawn and when she arrives, Jorge proposes to her as the sun rises. Alba is thrown and runs out of there, straight home to join Jane and Xo's book tour road trip. At a bar on the road, Alba confides in her girls what happened and tells them that she doesn't know if she can ever feel about Jorge the way she felt about Mateo. Back at the hotel, Xo receives more flowers, but they realize the flowers are actually from Jorge to Alba with a card: Alba, Todavía quiero casarme contigo Te amo, Jorge Alba's touched and feels the love she and Jorge share anew. At Jane's last stop on the tour, Alba is inspired by Jane's words that love can be different and surprise you. Alba tells the girls she's decided to say yes to Jorge. She shows up in a beautiful dress at Seashells and apologizes to Jorge for running out. She says she has an answer for him if he wants to ask her the question again. Jorge gets down on one knee and asks her, but Alba surprises herself by saying no. She apologizes and leaves.Chapter Seventy-One In the time following, Alba tells Jane that she's alright and just couldn't get the words out, which she attributes again to not loving Jorge like she did Mateo. Alba says she wants to be swept off her feet, she doesn't want to settle.Chapter Seventy-Two Jorge leaves town and when he returns, he tells Alba that she'll need to take a late shift and is very dismissive when Alba tries to bargain, telling Alba that he's her boss. Alba is furious at his behavior and decides to confront Jorge about it when she sees him with his ex-girlfriend, Sofia. Jorge sees Alba and his face drops, but he leaves with Sofia. Alba realizes that it wasn't because she didn't love Jorge, but that she herself wasn't ready for the next step in their relationship and she cries, sitting between her daughters, for the love that she lost.Chapter Seventy-Three Photos :Alba and Jorge/Gallery Notes and references }} Category:Romances Category:Villanuevas